Subject matter related to this application is disclosed in commonly assigned copending U.S. patent application Ser. Nos. 10/954,189, 11/094,155; 11/094,156; 10/667,787; 10/286,871; 10/621,513; 11/094,215; and 11/255,981. U.S. Patents that provide background on the lighting arrangements disclosed in this application include U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,714,725; 6,810,204; 6,853,801; 6,871,794; 6,895,177; 6,897,381; 6,901,215; 6,902,817; and D518,883.
S.C. Johnson's U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,849,606, D433,521, and 6,478,330 disclose incandescent light means with an air freshener refill unit.
General Electric's U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,302,559 and D468,033 disclose an electro-luminescent night light with air freshener refill piece.
Dial Corporation's U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,832,794, 6,839,506, 6,885,811, 6,920,282, 6,957,012, and 7,002,114 disclose plug-in air-freshener units but not how to apply LED light means to the units.
Intermatic's U.S. Pat. No. 6,854,208 a solar powered insecticide dispensing device with a lamp.
None of these prior art patents or publications discloses a light-medium arranged to enable an LED light source to provide area illumination without bright spots. Also, none teaches how to make such a light-medium with low cost and less labor intensity, much less use of such a medium to add value to an illuminated front LED display and which is easily installed into the space between the space of front and back base of the display. The prior art patents and publications fails to teach a sealed-unit that meets strict safety standards so that the rest of the night light can use very cheap materials, including paper. The prior art patents or publications also fail to teach an air-freshener unit that can be installed into a slot in the display from the side or top. Finally, the prior patents and publications do not teach application of a sand-blaster or roughening process to provide the light-medium with a milky/frosted front sheet to get the best lighting effects.
The current invention has all these features, as indicated in the following drawings and detailed description: